


Bruce's sweet 16

by notamasochist



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, cake fight, oz has no chill, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamasochist/pseuds/notamasochist
Summary: Takes place in an Au where Bruce's mom surrived the shooting. She threw him a huge party and afterward, Bruce and Oswald sneak off into the kitchen for some cake.





	Bruce's sweet 16

Today is Bruce Wayne’s birthday. Today he is turning sixteen and his mother threw a huge party for him. Everyone who’s anyone in Gotham came. The whole thing stressed Bruce out, he low key hated this type of thing. He hated the fake smiles he had to put on during it. Bruce was happy his friend, Oswald was there. He might not have made it through the night without him.

The night was hectic and long but Bruce was so happy when his mom told him that “Oswald and you can go change out of your dress clothes and relax. Alfred and I will see the guests out.” It was the first real smile the teen had made all night. He had almost forgot that Oz was spending the night. 

Bruce changed out of his tux and into a black tanktop and fluffy yellow pajama pants. Oz was waiting outside Bruce’s room for him. The birthday boy had to stifle a laugh when he saw Oz. He was wearing a penguin onesie and leaning on the wall like Jack from titanic asked to paint him. “You like pretty boy?” Oz teased and made a kissing noise. 

“Come on, let’s get some cake. My mother didn’t let me have any in my other penguin suit.” The taller teen walked in the direction of the Wayne’s kitchen. “Sure, I didn’t get enough cake either. I don’t like eating in front of that many people.” Bruce lightly smiled. The two snuck into the kitchen. Oswald pulls out a small cake out of the fridge and cuts a piece for himself. The rest he puts in front of Bruce. The birthday boy wiped some icing onto his finger and onto the other teen’s nose. “Boop!” Bruce smiled and laughed. He caught Oz off guard. Oswald stood there, processing what just happened.

The tall teen unzipped his onesie half way and tried the upper half in a way it would stay on his waist.Suddenly he slammed Bruce’s face into the cake and laughed. “Boop!” He yelled through his laughter. Bruce slowly pulled his face up. It was covered in yellow buttercream icing and vanilla cake. “Brucie, you got just a little something on your face.” “Oswald, holy...MMMM...moley.” Bruce was stunned, well Oz always did jump to extremes. 

“Well, what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?” Oswald smirked. Without answering Bruce grabbed a chunk of cake at Oz and it hit his chest. The cake fight was on. Well, it was on until a little boy opened the kitchen door. It was one of the guests sons. Bruce had forgotten who.

“Hey, uh, you’re parents are probably looking for you in the front room.” Bruce stated. “I want some cake.” The little boy said in a bratty tone. Oswald looked as if he struck gold. “Heyo, kid. What do you think about adults kissing?” “Eww, it’s gross.”  

Oswald smirked again and whispered in Bruce’s ear. “I know how to make this kid leave, so we can clean before your mom finds us. I’m going to kiss you and that’ll make him leave.” “What if it doesn’t work? That means you kissed me for no reason.” Bruce whispered back. “Would that be such a bad thing, Cake face?” Oz asked half-joking. “Heh, I guess not, bird brain.” and with that Oz pulled Bruce in for a kiss. A kiss on his cake covered lips.

The plan worked the boy left as soon as he saw what was happening. The kiss was soft and light and Oz pulled away but not before licking some icing off Bruce’s cheek. “Alright, enough bullshit. Let’s clean up before your mom bans you from seeing me.”


End file.
